Amigos
by JessyRiddleFriki-Black
Summary: Mientras algunos alumnos intentan sobrevivir a las pruebas del torneo de los tres magos, otros hacen amigos.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

Este fic participa en la Tarea #4: "Familia Friki" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

Personajes: Ginny Weasley/Viktor Krum  
Género: Friendship.  
Hechizo: Reparo

* * *

I

Ginny empezaba a odiar ese estúpido torneo. Había demasiada gente paseándose por el castillo y no encontraba un lugar donde poder hacer sus ensayos. Había ido a la biblioteca para encontrarse con todas las mesas ocupadas, en el patio y en los jardines los invitados hacían demasiado ruido para poder concentrarse, así que solo le quedaban dos opciones. Podía regresar a la sala común o ir al Gran Comedor y aprovechar el gran espacio para hacer las tareas. Sopesó un momento sobre lo que podría hacer y llegó a la conclusión de que la Torre de Gryffindor quedaba demasiado lejos.

Cruzó las puertas y caminó rápidamente hacia la mesa de su casa, pensando en lo que escribiría para la tarea. Sin embargo, no avanzó mucho. Alguien chocó con ella tirando todas sus cosas al suelo.

—¡Fíjate por donde caminas! —estalló la pelirroja de mal humor.

—Lo siento, déjame _ayudarrte._

Ginny miró al chico de Durmstrang con el ceño fruncido. Reconoció de inmediato que era Krum, su hermano estaba obsesionado con él, pero a ella no le importaba en lo más mínimo y menos después de notar que la cubierta de su libro se había despegado con la caída.

—Tendrás que comprarme uno nuevo —exclamó pegándole con el libro en el pecho.

Los compañeros del campeón de Durmstrang miraron a la chica con sorpresa. No se esperaban una reacción semejante de alguien tan diminuta como ella, pero antes de que pudieran burlarse, Viktor tomó el libro con una mano, mientras con la otra sacaba la varita y lanzaba un **Reparo.**

— _¿Mejorr?_

La pelirroja tomó el libro y lo inspeccionó para comprobar su estado. Tras asegurarse de que estaba como nuevo, asintió con la cabeza y murmuró un agradecimiento antes de seguir su camino. Los ensayos no se terminarían por si solos.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

Este fic participa en la Tarea #4: "Familia Friki" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

Personajes: Ginny Weasley/Viktor Krum  
Género: Friendship.  
Hechizo: Reparo

* * *

II

Ginny había apartado por completo de su mente el incidente con el buscador de Bulgaria, pero al parecer él no se había olvidado de ella. Pocos días después, cuando la pelirroja salía de la biblioteca seguida de Hermione, el chico las siguió y esperó hasta que las dos amigas se despidieran. Una vez que la pelirroja se quedó sola, él la abordó, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, ella habló.

—¿Vienes a romperme otro libro? —preguntó Ginny con los brazos cruzados.

Viktor negó con la cabeza y con un gesto de la cabeza indicó la dirección en la que se había ido su amiga.

—¿La conoces?

Ginny rodó los ojos. Era obvio que la conocía si habían estado juntas toda la tarde, como seguramente habría notado dado que las había estado vigilando. No era tonta, se había dado cuenta.

—Es muy _herrmosa_ , ¿cómo se llama?

La chica cambió su ceño fruncido por una sonrisa. El famoso jugador de Quidditch enamorado de su amiga. Bueno, quizás enamorado no, pero le gustaba. Se imaginó la reacción de Ron al enterarse y su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más. Viktor la miró con confusión y ella salió de su ensoñación.

—Deberías preguntárselo tú.

El chico lo pensó unos segundos, pero ella tenía razón. Sería muy raro si llegaba con ella llamándola por su nombre, lo tomaría por un acosador y no tendría ninguna oportunidad.

—Si eso es todo, me voy —la chica comenzó a alejarse.

— _Esperra,_ ¿cómo te llamas? —Tras recibir respuesta, continuó— Un _placerr conocerrte_ Ginny.

Con una exagerada reverencia, se despidió de ella. La pelirroja presentía que ese no iba a ser el último encuentro que tendría con el campeón de Durmstrang, pero empezaba a caerle bien. Ahora tenía que encontrar a Hermione e insinuarle que tenía un admirador secreto.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

Este fic participa en la Tarea #4: "Familia Friki" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

Personajes: Ginny Weasley/Viktor Krum  
Género: Friendship.  
Hechizo: Reparo

* * *

III

Ginny no sabía si sentirse feliz o desilusionada. Neville acababa de invitarla al baile. Estaba feliz de poder ir al baile con alguien, y más que ese alguien fuera un amigo, pero secretamente esperaba que fuera Harry Potter el que la invitara. Por lo que sabía aún él no tenía pareja y ella había imaginado abrir el baile a su lado. Soltó un suspiro, pensando que Harry nunca se fijaría en ella.

—Hola Ginny —la saludó el chico haciéndola salir de su ensimismamiento—, _quierro invitarr a Herrmione_ al baile.

Ginny lo miró confundida. ¿Si la quería invitar al baile, por qué se lo comentaba a ella? ¿Qué esperaba que hiciera? Él debió entender sus dudas, porque se apresuró a aclarar.

—Bueno, _erres_ su amiga, la conocer _mejorr_ que yo y como mi amiga, debes _darrme_ consejo.

Ginny estaba aún más confundida. ¿Desde cuándo ellos dos eran amigos? Quizás en su país el hecho de hablar dos veces con una persona te convertía en amigo, pero no allí. Se lo iba a dejar claro, pero decidió que por ahora era más importante el futuro amoroso de su amiga. Y lo hacía por Hermione, no por él.

—Creo que deberías preguntarle nada más. Sin armar mucho escándalo y de la manera más sencilla que conozcas. Es más, la próxima vez que la veas, te acercas a ella y le dices: ¿quieres venir al baile conmigo? Y listo. Solo trata de no decirlo frente a toda la escuela, no creo que le agrade.

Viktor asintió muy serio. Eso haría, no quería echarlo a perder tan pronto.

— _Erres_ la mejorr Ginny —le agradeció él estrechándola en un abrazo antes de salir corriendo en busca de su futura pareja de baile.

Ginny sonrió. Al menos él iría al baile con la persona que le gustaba


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

Este fic participa en la Tarea #4: "Familia Friki" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

Personajes: Ginny Weasley/Viktor Krum  
Género: Friendship.  
Hechizo: Reparo

* * *

IV

El baile había sido increíble. Neville era un gran bailarín y no habría podido salir mejor la noche. Ahora estaba feliz de que Harry no la invitara y más después de ver lo mal que bailaba. Si algún día iban a terminar juntos, tendría que apuntarlo a unas clases de baile. Por otro lado Hermione había deslumbrado a todos y más aún a su pareja de baile. Se sentía feliz por ella y , para ser sincera, un poco también por Viktor. Los había visto durante la velada y se estaban divirtiendo.

—Oye Ginny.

"Ahí va de nuevo" pensó la pelirroja. Se paró en medio del pasillo que llevaba al Gran Comedor y se volvió para ver al campeón de Durmstrang.

—Grracias porr ayudarrme.

—No fue nada — respondió ella con una sonrisa.

—¿Hay alguien que te guste? —la pregunta de Viktor la hizo pensar inmediatamente en Harry, pero lo apartó de su mente—, quizás pueda ayudarrte.

—Eres muy amable, pero no hay nadie —decidió contestar al final. No había manera de que pudiera ayudarla con él. Empezando con que no lo conocía bien, además Harry muy apenas sabía de su existencia y solo por ser la hermana de su mejor amigo. Tras una pequeña pausa, se le ocurrió una idea—, pero podrías ayudarme con otra cosa.

—¿En qué? —él la miró con curiosidad al ver el brillo en la mirada de la pelirroja.

—Enséñame algunos trucos de Quidditch.

Viktor sonrió. En eso sí que podría ayudarla.

—Cuando terrmine contigo, vas a serr la mejorr jugadorra de Quidditch del mundo. Después de mí, clarro.

—Ya lo veremos —lo retó ella dándole un pequeño empujón para seguir su camino—, voy a ser aún mejor que tú.

Viktor soltó una carcajada al notar la determinación de la chica. Definitivamente le caía muy bien Ginny.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

Este fic participa en la Tarea #4: "Familia Friki" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

Personajes: Ginny Weasley/Viktor Krum  
Género: Friendship.  
Hechizo: Reparo

* * *

V

Viktor estaba impresionado. Aquella pequeña chica era muy buena en Quidditch y estaba aprendiendo muy deprisa.

— _Crreo_ que _deberrías dedicarrte_ a eso cuando salgas de la escuela —comentó una noche tras enseñarle un movimiento que siempre le era muy útil para eludir a los adversarios.

La pelirroja se sonrojó por el cumplido implícito, pero se sintió extremadamente orgullosa de sí misma. Era una suerte que estaba recibiendo clases particulares de uno de los mejores jugadores de Quidditch del momento y ni siquiera se las estaba cobrando. Empezaba a sentirse mal por ello. Ella no había hecho gran cosa, él había hecho todo para conquistar a Hermione, ella solo se había limitado a decirle lo que ya sabía que tenía que hacer. Era extraño pensar que alguien tan famoso se sintiera tan inseguro al momento de querer invitar a una chica a salir.

—Creo que nuestro trato no fue justo, Viktor. Yo no hice nada y tú me enseñaste todo esto.

El chico frunció el ceño.

—Eso no es _cierrto._ No _hubierra_ podido _conquistarr a Herrmione_ sin tu ayuda. Lo _hubierra_ hecho todo mal.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Lo que me has enseñado es suficiente. Gracias.

— _Perro_ aún no te enseño el Amago de _Wrronski_ —se quejó él.

—Puedes hacer algo mejor —hizo una pausa para crear un poco de dramatismo—, puedes darme un autógrafo para mi hermano. Él en verdad te adora.

Sabía que en estos momentos Ron pensaba en ahorcar al jugador, pero eso solo era porque estaba celoso. Pero en cuanto terminara el torneo y él se fuera, volvería a quererlo como antes. Así que esperaría para entregárselo.

Viktor asintió, pero siguió protestando sobre el entrenamiento inconcluso de la chica.

—Aun así puedo ganarte, ¿quieres intentarlo?

Aceptó. Era imposible que una chica de 13 años le ganara.


End file.
